Bass
__TOC__ General A human-like android, Bass is the antagonist\side character Mega Man series. Attributes Bass is projectile-heavy fighter, true to his roots. He can put up a fight from a distance using his Mega Buster (Neutral Special) and his array of Special Weapons (Side Special), particularly Tornado Hold. By hopping around and using Tornado Hold, Mega Man can effectively create a barrier that the foe must carefully navigate if they hope to get near Mega Man. However, this is not Mega Man's only viable strategy. Using Leaf Shield, Mega Man can blow away any other projectiles, clearing himself a path to create offense. Using a balance of Mega Man's Special Weapons and his Buster can be frustrating for foes to deal with. It might be noted that Rock Ball can be used to finish off foes, but in practice most Mega Man players stick with the Tornado Hold and Leaf Shield weapons. Though Mega Man has a powerful long-range game, he doesn't sacrifice a lot in his melee attacks. Mega Man has many quick, potent normal moves. His Jab and Down Tilt are quick moves with respectable range, and his Bair is an amazingly quick aerial that does good damage and knockback. For "get-off-me" situations, Mega Man's Mega Upper is a risky, but often effective choice. It boasts invincibility and quick start-up, making it like Shoryuken in terms of priority. Mega Man is currently ranked 16th in the current tier list. Although his mediocre melee attributes let him down against in-your-face fighters, he's amazing at zoning, making him a wise choice against many opponents. Bass's Normal Moves Combo *Bass does a quick punch, then a kick. Side Tilt *Bass does a wide kick. Up Tilt *Bass does a uppercut. Down Tilt *Bass does a sweep kick. Dash Attack *Bass does a slide kick. Side Smash *Bass fires a short range ball of energy. Up Smash *Bass kicks with both legs up. Down Smash *Bass creates a small explosion near the ground. Neutral Air *Bass kicks in front of himself in the air. Forward Air *Bass fires a short range ball of energy in the air. Up Air *Bass does a somersault kick in the air. Back Air *Bass does a low jab like kick behind himself. Down Air *Bass smashes below himself with his hands in the air. Forward Throw *Bass fires a short range ball of energy to knock back the enemy. Up Throw *Bass punches the enemy upward. Back Throw *Bass throws the enemy to the floor behind himself. Down Throw *Bass does a low kick. Ledge Attack *Bass gets up from the ledge in a crouching position and does a jab-like kick. Bass's Special Moves Trivia *In a very early release of Super Smash Bros. Thunder, Bass is no where to be seen. Instead Bass X took his place. *Bass X has been taken off the official roster, Though Bass X is now confirmed alt for Bass. Notable Appearances *Mega Man (1987) *Mega Man 7 (1995) *Megaman & Bass (?) *Mega Man 9 (2008) Gallery Category:Character Category:Megaman Series Category:Megaman Characters